


Stripes

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [49]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The stripes are there for a reason.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 51





	Stripes

When Error discovered that he was brewing the first thing he had done was knit. He knitted hundreds of striped jumpers for his offspring to wear, in all different shapes (would they have Nightmare's tentacles?) and sizes (are they going to be as big as Error or as small as Nightmare?) as well as colours (there was no way of knowing what colour their SOUL was. and monster children normally wear their SOUL's colour).

Error blinks as he pulls the pure white jumper over Erratophobia's skull, who quickly slips their arms through the sleeves.

The white had been completely eaten up by the child's darkness.

Error could not even tell if his skully was happy or not since the darkness completely covered all facial features. So he had to ask aloud.

"*do ya like it?" Error asks calmly, a smile appearing on his jaws.

The skully looks to him... or at least Error thought he was looking his way.

"*yes mother. it feels nice." Erratophobia answers the child's voice was one of many overlapping each other with an echo added to it. It was not something anyone would want to hear, it sent chills down their bones.

Error smiles kindly, then asks, "do ya want to go haunt some humans?"

"*yes please!" Erratophobia replies in delight, hugging his mother's legs. It was one of his favourite pastimes.

Error had to be extra careful with his little one because the stripes did not shine through; which meant no one knew that this was a child and would attack: since monster children all age at different times, stripes were a universal way of letting who were young.

  
The stripes are there for a reason.


End file.
